Spikes slayers
by Amor-caecus-est
Summary: Storie is hopfully better then it sounds. Spuffy. Some of Spike's old friends show up. Buffy invits them to her house so they can hide from Dru and Darla. sTories will be told and chases will be had. ON HIATUS
1. Popcorn

Hey new story yay!!!

Three girls were walking down the dark streets of Sunnydale California. Ed, Alexa, and, Emilye were completely oblivious to anyone watching them. Truth is the anyone wasn't even alive. It was stalking them like pray they were. Watching them in the darkness until IT jumped out and attacked them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" the three girls screamed in unison. The attacker jumped out and landed on Emilye and Ed and jumped up then yelling in pain.

"Why the hell are you screaming you landed on them?" Lexa asked the distraught attacker.

"You are all human I thought you were vamps." The man said.

"Nice catch Blondie bear." Said an annoying blonde coming out of the bushes.

"Harm not now I'm a little busy."

"Blondie bear. Not very scary." Lexa mocked.

"Shut up Lex he's gonna hurt us." Said Emilye backing up and hiding behind Ed.

"Yeah sure. "Lexa replied sarcastically stepping up to him as a second blonde girl a red head and a boy emerged from the bushes.

"Captain peroxide what do you and Harmony think you're doing?" the boy questioned.

"What's it to you Xander?" Harmony said walking up and choking Lexa. In doing this Lexa was able to flip her over her shoulder landing her on her back and then snatching Buffy's stake and plunging it into Harmony's un-beating heart. Then tossing Buffy her stake and brushing off her hands.

"Spike do you always have annoying girlfriends?" Lexa asked looking directly at him smirking. Her previously Blonde hair now turned Red.

"Alexa Jade." Spike said tilting his head to the side and then hugging her.

"Get off unlike you I still have a reputation." She said gently pushing him away.

"Spike you gonna introduce us to your friends?" The Blonde asked.

"Lex you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Ed spoke softly a little bit scared.

"Um you guys this is Alexa Jade, and her friends," He stopped not knowing their names.

"Ed demon and Emilye witch." She filled in

"Lexa this is Willow she's a witch, Xander just some guy they hang with and Buffy resident Slayer. "Spike finished smirking at the shocked look on Lexa's face.

"She's the slayer that died Twice and the one that," But she didn't get to finish due to Spikes hand slapping over her mouth. She immediately bit his hand hard drawing blood and causing him to yelp in pain.

"What was that for?" Spike asked sucking the blood from his hand.

"You slapped your hand over my mouth its your fault." She replied just brushing it off and crossing her arms.

"Wait a minute is that WTB?" Ed questioned circling him. "Yes it is." She said proud that she answered her own questioned.

"And you still owe me a bottle of scotch."

"What do you, wait Ebony." Spike said noticing that everyone else had their ears plugged he did the same and thanks to his Vampire hearing he could make out the words "IM NOT A FRIGGEN STONE!!!!!"

"Oh will you get over that already and the sun coming up shouldn't you be getting inside soon Spike?" Lexa said stalking off toward the house that Angel stayed in when he was here.

They had been walking for about five minutes when Lexa finally broke the silence.

"So Spike what's Peaches been up to lately, or are you not talking to him?"

"I don't know why don't you ask his Ex-Slayer. You know what he seem s to like his Slayers." Spike said earning himself a punch in the nose from both Lexa and Buffy. Then he hit Buffy and grabbed his head in pain.

"See what you get Spike." Buffy and Lexa taunted. Spike then chased Lexa and tackled her to the ground and tickled her until she apologized. Causing Buffy to wonder why Spike was acting this way.

"Um guys where are we heading." Buffy asked. She had thought they were going to Angel's but they had already passed it.

"To my house, its just up here a little ways. Hey who here has a way to travel without walking and has enhanced speed." Willow, Buffy, Spike Ed, and Emilye raised their hands.

"So that just leaves Xander than, Emilye take him with you, and ready set go." With that they all took off. Buffy and Lexa were first to get there, not looking the least bit worn out. Next was Willow and Ed at the same time followed by Emilye and Xander and last Spike.

"What took you guys so long, and why do you look so tired?" Buffy and Lexa asked smiling brightly show no sing of just running. The next to recover was Emilye and Xander (they had to run the last part of the way.) and then Willow then Spike and Ed.

"Well that was fun lets never do it again." Spike said cheerily.

"Why you upset that you lost to a human demon two witches and two slayers." Asked Lexa teasingly.

"Wait you're a Slayer?"

"Yup I've died before I'm magically protected." Lexa said smiling brightly.

"Okay so how exactly do you Spike?"

"Yeah how do you know Spike?" Everyone added in.

"Well it a long story but okay everyone find a seat." Just as she said this Angel slammed open the door revealing the rising sun.

"Shut the door you Bloody poof." Spike yelled at him.

"Angel?" Lexa and Ed asked at the same time as Buffy said the name venomously.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked clearly annoyed that his grandsire was here.

"Hiding from Darla and Drusilla." Angel said. "Why are you here Spike?"

"Because I invited him here Peaches. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Lexa you're here, well that ruins my hiding spot."

"Why are you hiding here?"

"Because Darla and Drusilla wont find me here, but since you two are here they will come here first."

"Why would they come after Lexa and Ed?" Xander asked.

"Because they," but he had to stop because Lexa punched him and Ed growled at him, and in return she got a glare to witch she immediately bowed her head in obedience.

"Help me up Lexa." Angel said demandingly.

"I don't have to listen to you Angel only Ed does." Lexa said turning her back and stalking of toward the back of the house.

"Buffy." He said sweetly. In return she followed Lexa as did Spike, Ed, Emilye, Xander and Willow.

"Fine." he huffed getting up and following them

"So why is Dru after you?" Xander asked.

"I'll tell you but we need to get somewhere that Dru and Darla cant get to us." Lexa said looking around.

"My house." Buffy offered. So they made there way to the summers household via the sewers.

Summers home.

"You guys can come in. Angel, Spike, and Ed you can come in too." Buffy said letting them pass through the door.

"Okay now how did you meet Spike?" Xander asked.

"Your gonna Want a lot of popcorn." Spike and Angel said at the same time.

"Okay will get some." Buffy said silently asking Xander and Willow to follow.

KITCHEN

"So how do think they know Spike and Angel?" Buffy asked once they got in the kitchen.

"I think that Ed is Angel's childe and I don't know about Lexa but she has one of those rings like Angel gave you but there blood on the chain its on." Willow said.

"Yeah what she said." Xander piped up. The popcorn had finished so they went back up to Buffy's room.

Buffy's room

"Were back and we brought popcorn!" Said Xander in a very childish way.

"Okay lest start the story." Lexa said taking a handful of popcorn.

So any good????


	2. Story time

Next chapter now to find out how they met

"Are you sure you want to know how we met?" Lexa asked.

Everyone nodded. Lexa sighed, "Okay well it all started 100 years ago…."

Rome, Italy 

_WTB was sitting on top of a dumpster in the back of an ally. He had been a vampire for 49 years. So far the only thing he had learned was that you can't trust Angel, Darla or Dru. WTB heard a few voices and one of them was most defiantly Angels the other had a familiar sent._

"_Lexa I cant lend you or Ed or you Emilye anything okay." His enhanced hearing picked up Angel's voice._

"_But Angel please we are going to die. Please I'll do anything." A voice spoke up. Spike new that there was at four people walking but he heard a four heartbeats and a lot of extra foot steeps someone was circling them in and he was in the middle with Angel and the four people._

_Angel and the three, girls as he now found out, were coming around the corner. The people that were stalking also closely followed them. They were now circled around them._

"_Friends of yours?" he asked asked._

_Angel did and said nothing but the blonde one along with the red headed one and the black haired girl attacked the vampires surrounding them it took less then a minute to wipe them all out._

"_So I'm gonna guess these are your newest chicks." William the bloody asked. _

"_NO!!!" The girls screamed._

"_I am a demon and would never be caught dead in a situation like that with a half breed and by name is Ebony but you better call me Ed." The blonde one said._

"_I'm human thank you very much and my name is Emilye you can call me Em or Milye." The red headed girl spoke up._

"_So what's your name?" the black haired one asked him._

"_William the Bloody and you are." She just looked at Angel with pleading eyes, "anyone but him please Angel not him I would rather have a railroad spike shoved through my heart and stomach" the black haired one screamed._

_She ran her hand through her hair and took an unneeded breath._

"_Okay fine I'll take care of him but only for two weeks you owe me big,"_

"Um who is William the Bloody?" Xander asked.

"Spike is William the Bloody. You're an idiot." Angel said.

"Angel watch what you say to him." Buffy warned.

"Okay so we need more popcorn and," They were cut off by the sound of the front door slamming open.

"DAWN!!!!" Buffy shouted. Dawn ran into Buffy's room, "Buffy Dru and Darla are coming up here."

"Out the window." Ebony said.

"Sun." Angel pointed out.

"Night." Emilye said and waved her arm and the sun went down.

"Lets go." Emilye said. Buffy made Dawn climb out first then Xander followed by Willow, Angel, Ebony, Emilye, then she climbed out, then Spike and finally Alexa.

"Um we have to split up. Emilye, Willow, Xander, and Ebony go that way. Angel, Dawn, Spike, Buffy, and me go that way." Alexa said.

They all took off in there groups. Angel, Dawn, Buffy, Spike, and Lexa ended up at an old abandoned warehouse. Ebony, Emilye, Xander, and Willow ended up in an abandoned apartment complex.

"So on with the story." Ebony and Lexa said.

William and the un-named woman had been in the middle of nowhere for three days Angel, Ebony and Emilye went some other way. All he knew about the woman was that she was pregnant.

"_So you ever gonna tell me your name?"_

_She looked at him, "Why should I tell you my name?"_

"_Okay fine don't just tell me how you know Angel."_

"_I met him when I was a little girl he was always taken care of me and stuff. I mean for a vampire my watcher had always told me that you guys where bad. Well it ended with him trying to kill me and Angel saved me. My name is Lexa by the way." _

"_So we need a new name for you seriously William the Bloody that reeks of pansy ness. We also need a new look for you." She stared at him for a minute then grabbed his hand pulling him into a store. "Kelly I got a new fix up for you." A woman with Blue hair emerged from the back._

"_Just send him out when he's done he will find me." With that she walked out._

_Three hours latter he walked out. He took a deep breath trying to find her sent he found it easily. He followed it to an abandoned warehouse. She saw her surrounded by vampires. She was pinned to the ground by one that was trying to get to her neck. He plowed right through picking up a railroad spike as he went. He took out several of them before getting to the middle. She probably would have been fine except for the child growing in her ever-expanding stomach. He pulled the vamp off her flinging him to the other side of the warehouse he then chucked the railroad spike at it._

"_I have now found your new name. Spike." She then circled him looking at the new bleached hair and the black tank top._

_She was about to say something when she fell to the ground in pain. Angel and Ebony popped in soon followed by Emilye._

"_Lexa you okay?" Angel asked coming up to her. She glared at him. She tried to speak again but gripped her stomach. Pain was etched in to her face. In five minutes she had delivered the baby and passed out completely. Ebony carried the baby and Angel and Spike carried her out while Emilye kept the sun dawn until they got to a safe place to leave her. They set her down in front of a store. They all took one last look at her before leaving Angel stayed behind leaving a necklace on her stomach._

"Okay so now that we've heard some of the story so we will have to wait until later."


	3. Triangles and Squares

Sorry for the delay!

Spike, Lexa, Buffy, Dawn and Angel sat in a lopsided circle in an old abandoned warehouse. Lexa leaning her head on Spike's shoulder, Buffy combing her fingers through Dawn's hair and Angel sitting by himself.

"Okay so this is what I remember happening. I woke up it was dark,

The sun had set and she was lying on a pile of potato sacks. She sat up and saw a necklace lying on her abdomen. She picked it up; it was a necklace with a ring hanging from it etched into it was two hands holding a crown with a heart on top. She slipped the chain over her head and stood up wobbling at first. She grabbed her head to steady herself. Her hand then went to her stomach, no kicking no heart beat. It all came back to her the fight Spike, giving birth and passing out. Her first thought was 'that bastard took my baby!' she marched off following the tingle down her back to a pack of vampires.

"Hey boys, anyone wanna a piece of the slayer?" they all turned to her, "the person that can kill the rest of the group can kill me if you come after me before that I will stake you." She said producing her stake. The vamps tusled for awhile before a blonde woman had killed them all.

"Darla. How are you hungry want a knew childe?" Darla look at her, "you chile will be gone once I find him and my daughter." Darla nodded.

"You want me to turn you?" she gave a single nod and move her hair. Darla stepped forward wary of the stake, Lexa threw it. Darla came up and bit down on her neck.

Emilye, Ed, Willow, Xander, sat in another abandoned warehouse on the other side of town sitting in a lopsided triangle. Ed was laying her head in Emilye's lap; Xander and Willow were sitting apart and focusing on the storytellers.

"Well I don't know what happened when she woke up but this is what happened when we left.

We were walking along the road a few days after we left her

Angel, Spike, Ed, Emilye and the baby were all going down a dirt street when two vamps stepped into the road blocking their path.

"_Remember what you promised." One of the vamps said, the other nodded. _

"_Angel." The all too familiar voice that was usually so sweet hissed, "hand Darla the baby and come here." The other vamp stepped forward and held out her hands, Angel handed the baby to her, the second she was out of his hands he hit the ground Lexa on top of him. She lowered her mouth to his neck and bit down her teeth touching and then ripped her head back a chunk of his neck was spit to the ground as Lexa stood up. Darla and Lexa walked off, the others wanted to follow but couldn't some force blocking them. \_

Did I do a good job?


	4. Powers and Human

Angel winced at the memory, touching the scar lightly, "I didn't run into her after that for another 5 years or so

Angel winced at the memory, touching the scar lightly, "I didn't run into her after that for another 5 years or so. She was defiantly different.

Lexa walked down the streets arms linked with Darla and Drusilla's, Cara was skipping along in front of them.

"Mommy," Cara called, "there are some strange people up there." She darted back and hugged Drusilla's legs. Darla dropped Lexa's arm and walked forward. She didn't come back and Dru was getting scared so Lexa walked forward, Darla was chatting with Angel, Spike and Ed. Lexa slipping her arm around Darla, flashing a smile at Spike and Ed which they returned.

Angel looked at Lexa; her hair was long and red flowing down to her mid back. Her eyes were blue and she was a little taller then Darla.

"Baby, I thought I told you to stay with Dru and Cara." Lexa looked over apologetically.

"Dru was scared." She said as Dru came to stand next to her Cara tagging behind slowly.

"Why do I here two heartbeats?" Ed asked.

Lexa pointed at Cara and then herself, "Me and my daughter."

"But I thought Darla turned you?"

"I got turned back but now I can't die!" Lexa said happily.

"Hey you never said who the dad was." Xander interrupted.

"_I was just getting to that." Ed said._

Lexa grabbed Cara and pulled her up on to her back, Dru walked by her side, "how come mommy won't say whom you belong to?" Dru asked.

"Because we still don't know how it happened. I don't think she actually has a dad. I think she was created by the power Dru." Lexa explained sitting down on a haystack.

Review??


End file.
